The tale of two bronies
by Taquitos72
Summary: I find a way to Equestria and I bring my friend with me. We also try to find a way home after realizing we're stuck, but we enjoy our time there and hang out with our the ponies of Equestria. The doctor will appear too.
1. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everybody this is my first story and i'm hoping you all will enjoy it. It is a story about two bronies [me and my closest brony bro] anyways his favorite pony is Derpy Hooves mine is Pinkie Pie anyways i'm not sure how often I will be posting stories but I do know that I will be working hard on them, but with school and things like that it may take awhile with each story.


	2. STREAMERS

They say that the mirror can be used as a portal to somewhere else. Some say to the demon realm, while others say anywhere you want. This phenomenon has fascinated me ever since I was a young boy.

Every time I look into the mirror I don't look at myself, I look at everything else and imagine it all as something else. Now lets talk bronies they are the men and women, boys and girls who love the show "My little pony Friendship is magic". I used to be against them in a very bad way I was an anti-brony, and all these guys who loved my little pony... although hard for me to say I hated them and thought they were all stupid idiots. Over the years, however I had decided to stop hating the bronies and pity them. I just found it sad that they watched such a stupid and girly show, but it was foolish of me to pass judgement so quickly on the show.

It was in the winter of 2013 winter break more specifically. I had been bored so I watched a video of this guy who's friends wouldn't stop annoying him about ponies, until he decided to watch the show. He instantly fell in love with the show, and watched all the episodes without sleep. I couldn't believe this guy would just start LOVING a show just from watching the first episode, so I gave it a try just to see how weak he was to fall for such a show.

So I found the first epsode of the show, and it wasn't that bad, but then I booted those thoughts from my head. I was going to go to bed when I suddenly realized what was going to happen to the ponies, and celestia. I mean I was thinking that I coulden't of given less of a crud, but it left off at a cliff hanger. You always have to watch the second episode if there was a cliff hanger there, and I did.

After that episode I had a whole new perspective of life, and in my mind I started begging the bronies for forgiveness, because this was the best show I had ever seen. I continued watching the episodes for the next week until I was caught up. Then I watched the season 4 episodes on my TV because the season was still running.

So now I guess we find me here in school, after all the year's about to end.

BBRRRRRIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG the school bell shouted throughout the hallways, and I was so relived because now I could go into the band room for first period.

In the band room I saw my brony bro for now lets call him Franco. "BRO" he shouted excitedly " yeah what?" I asked out of curiosity. "If you could have anything in the world what would it be?" he asked in wait of an answer "That's easy I would want my own fantasy to come true so that I could build a portal to equestria" I told my friend who continued to think about how he was going to tell me what he would have. "I would have pants, where you could pull anything you want out of the pockets!" he said to me. Wow that literally blows my idea out of the water" I said.

After class we bro hoofed and parted ways. Once school was over and I was home I went into the bathroom." I have always pondered as to what mirrors have to offer" I said in complete solitude. "Hey I realized what I would want instead of my fantasy world" I exclaimed excitedly. "The TARDIS" Just then memories had flooded my mind. I could remember why I had became a whovian.

I was learning about the pony Doctor Whooves until I found out about this Doctor character. After further research it was official this show was the second best show I had ever heard of/seen. I had spent so much time constantly watching the eleventh Doctor on tv [which is not the same doctor from MLP] that I had adopted a British accent. It was pretty fun to speak proper English so fluently, but eventually I was able to balance my improper English with the proper kind, so that whenever I felt like it I could speak like the doctor.

"Yep" I said to myself "good times". Now for this mirror business I wanted to figure out what this thing had to offer me. I then had this horrible feeling come over me, and I did what I always do when I see a mirror I touched it as if I could go In. My hand something happened to it and the mirror, my hand SEEPED right into the mirror, and I saw ripples in the surface of the mirror. I quickly pulled my hand out "wh-wha-what the BUCK?!" Did tat seriously happen I thought to myself. I don't know why but I then called Franco "BRO you need to come over to my house NOW!" I said while still in shock "Alright, but where the heck is your house?" he said all drowsy like. I gave him directions over the phone, and waited outside for an hour.

Once he finally arrived I brought him into the bathroom."Uh why are we in here?" he asked while a little confused. "because I said watch this." I then poked the mirror, but nothing happened aside from me moving the mirror a bit."Rehman are you feeling alright?" he asked while trying to figure out why I forced him to come to my house in the middle of the night. " I don't understand it should have worked" I said to myself in utter discombobulation. "Franco give me a second" "Alright" he replied.

Starring at the mirror I focused hard, and then for some reason I decided to let ponies fill my mind, especially my favorite ponies Pinkie Pie, then Vinyl Scratch, and Derpy Hooves. Then the mirror started rumbling furiously, and my hand went throught "*GASP* Franco come QUICK" I yelled out. Franco came and said "what is it now Rehma-HOLY BUCKING CELESTIA!" he yelled out. "SHH" I yelled at him " I told you to give a second, and check it out." I said "come on lets go through it I said while staring at the pinkish purpleish portal that was kind of eating my hand. "Uhhhm I don't know about this, but then again why the HECK not"

Then we jumped through, and everything went dark. "Owww my head hurts" I whined. I then remembered what happened "OH I remember now I jumped through a portal!" I exclaimed proud of my previous actions. I scanned my body and realized something I have no fingers, just white stumps. It was kind of hard to stand on my legs so I was on all fours. I looked up and saw an extremly fluorescent green looking curl for hair. "well my hair is definetly not normal." I looked behind me and saw a equine type of body with a fluorescent .green tail and a fluorescent red stripe in the middle."I look like my pony OC from that MLP game...weird". "So I guess I'm a pony now... huh" I thought to myself

"This Is AWESOME IMAPONYOHMYGOSHTHISISSOOOOOAWESOME!" I ecstatically screamed to myself. "STREAMERS" I yelled out in excitement. I have always had a strange obsession with streamers. "Where is Fraco, or as his pony OC is named Dustin Wind."" I guess I'll just have to find him then,but FIRST I MUST EXPLORE PONYVILLEEEEEEE WHOO HOOOOOOO!" I howled with joy. "um excuse me" said a brittish voice behind me " You're not in ponyvile sir you're in Canterlot."

"Oh I said then thanks I guess" "No problem at all" he said before walking away. I observed the colors and the cutie ark and realized wavy light blue and white mane and tail, grayish blue fur color, yellow eyes, and hourglass cutie mark... That was the third doctor. "HEY WAIT UP I KNOW WHO YOU ARE DOCTOR" I said, but then he quickly turned around and said "what are you talking about?". "You are the Doctor you have the TARDIS and a sonic screwdriver, you are a Timelord who travels through space and time, and you have had many companions every time you regenerate." "huh uhhh this isn't c-c-can't be possible I have to go do... uh-something." he quickly said as he ran off.

"Ma-maybe I shouldn't of said all of that" I said to myself. "Well then I guess its time to go to ponyville" I happily said. I went around the city looking for enough bits for a train to ponyville, and after searching everything I came out to about 10 bits. "Perfect!" I said to myself. I went to the train station and asked for a train to ponyville. Once I got the ticket I boarded the train " Wow today has been quite the day. Never not once did I think I was going to find a way to equestria. A human like me it was all pretty amazing, but I do miss using my hands." I then leaned against the window on my train bench bed thing as if I were a human. I got a few weird looks, but it's not everyday you see a pony lie down like some sort of ape. I was just about to close my eyes until I realized that I saw a pony in front of me just staring in awe. I recognized who she was, and I knew that she heard every word I said, and saw the way I was leaning on the window.

That mare was...


	3. STREAMERS TIMELORDS AND TIMELORDS

"Lyra what are you staring at?" asked a beige fur pony with a pink and purple mane and tail. Lyra a pony with mint green fur and a very light green/white mane replied by just pointing at me I instantly reacted by getting up and rushing to the bathroom.*PANT,PANT*"I don't think I've ever run that fast in my life, but it's not exactly an easy thing to do on hooves".

"Bon Bon did you see him that stallion talking about humans and hands" Lyra said while still in awe. "Lyra the last time you thought you heard somepony talking about humans and hands that poor stallion Time Turner wouldn't come out of his house for days, that is after the way you were everywhere he was, and how you would just pop out of nowhere right in front of him all the time." "but Bon Bon" Lyra whined "He WAS talking about HUMANS."Lyra continued about Time Turner.

I decided that it would be best to just go back to my seat, and if Lyra had anything to say then she could say it. I went back to my seat walking at a slow, but steady pace observing my surroundings closely. I leaned back up against the window, but this time I was on my stomach, and I was looking out of it. As I watched the pair of green eyes staring back at me in the reflection of the window I noticed a face next to my reflection. "Hello Lyra" I said "How do you know my name?" she asked out of confusion. "Well I know a lot of things " I replied

"How do know about hands and humans?" She asked "I'm sorry Lyra but I don't know what you are talking about." Then the conductor yelled out "WE HAVE REACHED PONYVILE, PASSENGERS PLEASE EXIT SAFELY IN SINGLE FILE LINES OUT OF THE TRAIN." "Oh sweet Celestia."I thought to myself with relief. " Sorry but I can't talk now I have err-someplace to be." I said while starting to trot to the exit. "NICE MEETING YOU !" I called out as I finally got out of the train.

"Wow this is Ponyvile... it Is BEAUTIFUL. MANTHISPLACEISAMAZINGIMEANLOOKOVERTHEREANDOVERTHEREIT'SALLSOOOOOOOAWESOME." I screamed out in perpetual words of astonishment. "Now where to go first" I thought "hmmmmm, well my favorite pony in all of equestria and the world is Pinkie Pie. Sooooo to Sugarcube Corner right. No wait I have to find Dusty or Franco I don't know what to call him." So I travelled throughout ponyvile asking everypony how I could get to cloudsdale, because I figured that's where he would be, but then I saw something that made me realize that he would be down here.

"HEY MS. MAILMARE!" I called out to the pegasus. Franco's favorite pony is Derpy Hooves so I figured I would ask her, but I was definitely not calling her by her name so that I could be questioned even more. She had male in her muzzle so she just flew over here. "Excuse me but I'm Meep Streamers What is you're name?" I asked she took the mail out of her mouth, and said I'm Derpy Hooves the mailmare for ponyvile nice to meet you. Now what is it that you need I'm pretty busy." Well she's nice "I just need to know if you have seen anypony with blue fur and uh orange mane and tail, although I'm not sure of his name." I was beginning to get nervous for no apparent reason I guess I'm worried that something could have happened to my friend.

"Oh you mean Dustin he's very nice are you a friend of his?" Well I guess Franco met Derpy. "Yes I am indeed a friend of his. Do you know where he is" I asked "Well of course I do he said that he would help the Doct-um I mean Time Turner with my little muffin." Wow Franco knows the Doctor, man I'm going to kill him for not finding me first. "So uh where exactly do you think they are now?" I asked growing a little irritated at Franco. "Oh they should be at my house here I'll give you directions...Here you go." She cheerfully said as she handed me a map of ponyvile with her house marked by a muffin sticker. "Thank's Derpy have a nice day BYEEEEEEeeeee" I shouted as I ran off.

"Okay so this should be the place" I exclaimed as I walked up to a small little two story house with a nice little door. I knocked on the door to be answered by the Doctor "Hello can I help you?" He asked "Yes I'm looking for a Dustin Wind his cutie mark are a bunch of organized gears I believe." I said while still amazed at the fact that I had now talked to the third Doctor, and now the tenth Doctor. "Oh, yes I do indeed" he then turned around and yelled "DUSTIN SOMEPONIES HERE LOOKING FOR YOU."

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" I heard Dusty call out. "Alright so who wanted to see me Time Turner" said the pegasus I recognized as Franco's as pony OC. "Oh hi you look oddly familiar do I know you?" he asked. "What of course you know me it's me your bro Meep Streamers!" I said surprised at him, I mean he's not really familiar with my OC but he knows enough about him to know that it's ME! "Umm Dust-IN Dustin can I speak to you in private please. NOW" I said angrily "uhh sure but can you make it quick Dinky and I were just playing Ponopoly-WHOOAAAH!" He yelled surprised that I just yanked him out of the house and started dragging him a little further away from it. "Geeze man what the BUCK gives, you hurt my wing." he whined while gesturing towards his right wing. "How in Tartarus are you even that strong you're not a big bulky stallion like that big mac guy. You're the same size as Time Turner." He said still with a sore wing.

"Bro don't you remember me, we're human bronies from Earth we wound up here you know all that stuff." I explained to my friend. "What humans? Have you been hanging around that mare Lyra?" He asked

"This is not good, it seems as though you lost your memory!" I said not realizing that my British accent was coming on. "Hey you sound like the Doctor-err Time Turner." Hes said worrying that he let to much of the Doctor's name go. "What's wrong with him being called the Doctor?" I thought to myself "He tells people he meets to call him the Doctor." I thought to myself. "Listen Dusty you obviously know about the Doctor, and despite losing your memory, your love for Derpy is still very alive" I said with British accent still strong on but not realizing it was.

"I think the Doctor should be able to help you get your memory back if we talk to him so lets go!" I said with wonder-lust. As I approached the door of the house Dusty went back in to continue his game with Dinky, and make sure she didn't take any of his bits. I saw the Doctor in the kitchen so I approached him. "Excuse me Time Turner this may come as a surprise but uhhh I need help with something Doctor and I know that a Timelord such as yourself has the skill to do it." I said to him. The Doctor did not know what was going on, but he did not like it and then he asked me "Who are you?" "Well lets just say I'm somepony who's from a different place, and so is Dusty over there, but he can't seem to remember that I'm one of his closest friends, or that he's technically not a pony." I explained to the Doctor. "Doctor I'm literally begging you to help me out help him out with his memory!" I pleaded with the Doctor. "I'm afraid I can't do that." the Doctor said "giving someone back there memories is beyond me and beyond my technology. I'm truely sorry, but I can show people my memories, but other people or ponies memories is truly a greater task that of which I can preform." "Well than this just sucks what do I do about him if even the Doctor can't help us out." I thought to myself while experiencing self doubt at the moment.

"WAIT I KNOW WHAT TO DO DOCTOR YOU MUST STAY HERE SO THAT I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! PROMISE ME YOU WILL!" I shouted out of pure genius. "Umm okay but what do you have in mind?" he asked "Lets just say your first, second, and third regeneration's have done this before. Only something Timelords can do." I then bolted out of the house but not until after I heard "WHAT IN THE HAY DINKY WHY DO I ALWAYS LAND ON YOUR BLUE PROPERTY!" "Geeze Dusty it's only a game." I thought to myself

"Hello one ticket for the train to Canterlot please." I asked the pony working the train ticket booth "Sure thing here you go." said the young mare. "Thank's" I replied. The train wasn't boarding for another 10 minutes, and I saw Derpy come over so I figured that banter would pass the time much quickly. "Hello Derpy" I said "Hi Meep did you find Dusty?" She asked. "Why yes I did, but now I'm boarding this train to Canterlot on some urgent business." I replied. *giggle* "huh what's so funny Derpy?" I asked in wait of an answer. "huh oh its nothing it's just that you kinda sound like Time Turner." She answered relived that she didn't call Time Turner the Doctor again. "What I-I do. Oh it appears I do sound like him, oh and by the way Derpy you don't have to keep the Timelord a secret from me he explained it too me after awhile." "Oh he did, well that seems a bit weird for the Doctor, but if he truly did tell you than okay." She said a little confused that the Doctor told me about himself.

"ALL ABOOAARRD!" the conductor called out. "Oh looks like it's time for me to go. Thanks for the talk Derpy." I called out "You TOO." she yelled back. "Now time for a nice relaxing train ride." I said to myself as I boarded the train. Once I got on my bed chair thing I leaned my head against the window to then be startled by a familier and slightly seductive toned voice that said "Hello human boy." "Oh sweet Celestia" I whimpered in thought for it was going to be a looong train ride.

Dusty/Dustins P.O.V.

"CELESTIA DANG IT!" I thought to myself. So far Dinky has so far won 5 games of ponopoly, 12 games of checkers[which I don't actually know how to play], and finally 37 BUCKING GAMES OF CHECKERS, but this time it will be different because lucky number 38 will give me this win "HAH king me Dustin" Dinky shouted out of sheer joy. "looks like I'll be winning game what number 38." she smugly said. "Buck me" I thought to myself

My P.O.V. err Meeps P.O.V.

"WE HAVE REACHED OUR DESTINATION CANTERLOT CITY PLEASE EXIT IN A SAFE AND ORDERLY FASHION" Yelled out the conductor. "Okay so you promise that you told me the truth about humans" Lyra asked "Yes I did humans are not what you think they are they are just a type of fish, and only primates like monkey's have hands." I said to Lyra while feeling a little bad about the lie I told. "Okay bye Meep Streamers" "Bye Lyra Heartstrings!" I called out. "How should I present myself if I want to have him on my side... AHA I know what I will wear a BOW TIE and a FEZ he will definitely think that I know how to dress, and he'll know that I truly need his help and come back to ponyvile with me. Of course though he can only exist here because Equestria is really magic.

"Alright so if my bit balance is 20 bits then that should be enough for a fez and bow tie *grumble grumble* oh and don't forget lunch." I said to myself. I rushed off to Canterlot's wardrobe store place thing I don't know, but I do know that it's a cloth's store. Anyways once I got in I asked for a fez and a bow tie I spent 18 bits in total. So now I only have enough for a bucking apple or something small like that.

I'm going to skip lunch for now I have to find him. So I went to the party I had heard about, but this sort of Canterlot fancy party is not really my thing. I'm more of a Pinkie type of party pony. As I approached the party and entered it I started my search for him. I was still extremely hungry, so when I found a punch bowl I tried some and realized it was tea so I instantly spat it out. God was it bad, I hate tea. I decided to check the more private areas because sometimes he likes to be in quite places to think if he's not in his box.

As I walked into the garden I heard some hoofsteps coming from around the corner of many bushes and trees I saw that dull bright gray brown fur coat, the black short mane, the bowtie, the top hat, and finally the hourglass cutie mark. He was my personal all time favorite so far of the twelve of them... he was the eleventh Doctor, and the best one in my opinion. I walked towards him and when he looked at me I felt really weird like I shouldn't even be in the presence of such greatness, but I decied to walk up to him. "Hello there and who might you be?" he asked while scanning me and everything around. "Hello sir I am Meep Streamers I can't tell you anything else aside from the fact that although I look as if I were a fully grown stallion I am a 13 year old boy from Earth. A place you should be familiar with. However I must cut to the chase I came here with a friend, and he can't remember anything other than being crazy in love with a kind wall-eyed mare, and being a pony. Right now he is with...well err-um you right now he is with you doctor, but he is with your previous generation the tenth doctor. You may recall a Timelord undergoing the name Omega, and your second and your third regeneration battled him. Anyways I remember from that day that the secon and third Doctor were able to psychically link there minds to create objects in the place Omega called home. So I figured that you and the tenth doctor could recreate that type of link to help my friend regain his memory."

"WOW you sir know a lot, and if I'm not wrong you say your actually a human. However did you get here I mean unless you just so happened to have a TARDIS handy then I'm not quite sure as to how you got here chap." The Doctor said out of pure astonishment. "Yeah well I kind of did but like I said I need your help with my frie-"I was cut off by the Doctor as he kept going on about the fact that I knew all this stuff "I mean seriously that's amazing how a human adolescent could find a way to equestria, And not to mention the fact that" "Doctor" "Oh and don't forget about how you" "Doctor" "I mean it's absolutely amazing and astonishing how you could" "DOCTOR" "Huh yes what do you need?" he asked "I need your HELP with my FRIEND who's memory is possibly DETERIORATING!" I yelled out in annoyance. "Oh right sorry well then let's go then." he said "Alright but how many bits do you have for the tr-where are you GOING!?" I yelled out in impatience "Well to the TARDIS of course how else are we going to get to your friend a TRAIN don't make me laugh I'm not paying for a ticket are you MAD oh wait that's what I am." He said while cracking himself up.

"WOW it's amazing" I said out of sheer wonder. "Yes I know did you think it would be this big on the inside? he asked. "Well actually I thought that it would be bigger than this, but it's still amazing." I replied while observing everything in the TARDIS "Man the TARDIS really is beautiful, but I still can't believe I am in the TARDIS I mean I just really want to say that well ummWOWOMIGOSHTHISISSOBUCKINGAMAZINGIMEANINEVERTHOUGHTTHATIWOULDBEINTHETARDISITSSOAMZINGIITSBIGGERONTHEINSIDEANDTHEDOCTORSHEREANDWHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out in delight. "Well someponies pretty excited." said the Doctor "anyways let's GO!" he shouted as he pulled a few levers, and twisted a few dials. Then we were OFF!


	4. Messed up Memories

(This is kind of friggin crazy I mean I traveled to Equestria with one of my best friends, met many kind and strange ponies, and I became a pony. There's one catch though, you may think that I am hating every second of the friggin crazy stuff right WRONG. I personally LOVE spontaneously combustible elements, but only when they are mental, not when they are real physical bombs that could blow up at any time. Anyway on with my crusade!)

"You know Doctor" I said to the doctor while the TARDIS was still whirring and travelling. "Yes what is it?" he asked unknowing about what I was about to say. "I have done so much postulating about the ponies, and my world, and time and space, and don't forget all the events that a single-celled organism could trigger." I said with great discomfort " Yes where are you going with this?" he asked while thinking about what I was going to say. " I'm too risky, I'm just too risky!" I blurt out in wait of a response. "Oh I do believe that I can see what your saying my friend." he said sounding like he really knew what I was talking about " Your worried that you could possibly upset the universes natural balance by interacting with anything, or anypony."

" Believe me my friend I know the butterfly effect, and you have to travel in time to trigger it." He said reassuringly. " Yes but I'm not saying I should leave, I am saying that I should stay but live in a desolate place, or at least away from any important pony." " But my friend you don't have to do that!" The Doctor said worried that I may screw up my own life. " Look Streamers we'll talk about this later, we have arrived at our destination and it is time for us to depart." He said while walking to the the doorway of the TARDIS. Although he was walking to the door I got there first. As I took a step out I screamed and fell down onto the doormat that was in front of the Hooves/Doo residence. "Owww" I whined as I rubbed my head because that is the part of my body that hit the ground first.

I saw that the TARDIS was parked on the top of Derpy's house. (excellent driving as always) I sarcastically thought to myself. "DOCTOR COME IN THE HOUSE WHEN YOU GET DOWN!" I yelled so he could hear me. "OKAY!" He shouted back. I then glance toward the house and noticed sobbing. I proceeded in the house to see Dusty sprawled out on the floor sobbing. "Hey whats wrong?" I asked in wait of a response. He stop'ed sobbing and explained that "Dinky is too good at every board game, she beat me at Ponopoly, Chess, and Checkers." "Well I'm sure that it was just lu- 173 games of checkers." He said as he cut me off. (I guess he sucks without his great strategic knowledge that I know he posses'es I thought to myself.

"Listen Dusty none of that matters right now, right now I need you to go sit down somewhere and relax." I said to him with authority in my voice. "Alright" He replied. "Where is the Doctor?" I asked him Dusty simply pointed over to the kitchen. "Thanks" I said as I walked over to the kitchen. "Doctor?" I in the kitchen while looking for the tenth Doctor. "Yes" the tenth replied "I have brought the pony who will help us reclaim Dusty's memory." I said in a serious tone of voice. "Okay where is he/she?" "Right here!" the eleventh replied from behind me. "Who is he?" the tenth asked "WHAT how could you not know your own self." the eleventh said both in shock, and forgetting that he hasn't become him yet. "What in Celestia's name are you talking about!" The tenth said while increasing the level of volume in his voice. "Doctor let me explain. Doctor number ten meet Doctor number eleven." I said while looking at eleven "How do you do my previous regeneration?" eleven said to ten. "What he's ME!" ten said in shock. "Yes I replied, but that's not important right now because you two never have to see each other again, after you save Dusty's memory." I explained to the both of the Doctor's.

"Alright" they replied in sync. "How will we do it?" ten asked. You are both going to link your minds, and dig deep in Dusty's deepest memories, and then pull his memories free. It sounds pretty easy to me." I replied to them both. "I think it sounds easy as well." eleven said "Well I don't mean to sound pessimistic but I don't think this will work, for all we know we could perpetually damage his memory." the tenth said. "Well that is a risk you both will have to take, now lets go to Dusty." As we approached the blue and orange pegasis I said to the Doctors "Alright I want you to both concentrate as hard as you can, join your minds together as one, and venture into Dusty's mind. "Are you sure this will work?" the tenth asked again "Yes I am, also try to be more like your next more optimistic and confident regeneration" I replied "Oh and before you go in don't look at anything that you aren't looking for."I said glad that I told them so that they don't find out that the're actually a character from a British television series.

"Alright are you two ready?" I asked the timelords "Yes" they once again replied in sync. "Alright go on in" I said enthusiastically. "GERONIMO" "ALLONS-Y" the doctors shouted as they concentrated and disappeared. "Darn it I did not think they would've disappeared they were supposed to remain here. Bah whatever I'm sure the're fine, now to check the fridge."I happily and hungrily said.

GENERAL POINT OF VIEW

The eleventh and tenth Doctors drifted in Dusty's mind "We're in now where do we go from here on out?" the tenth asked the eleventh "Hmm let's try the file that's labeled MEMORIES FORGOTTEN/WANT TO BE FORGOTTEN" The eleventh suggested "Alright the Tenth agreed. The doctors proceeded to find that first file under memories that want to be forgotten was labeled Banned from Equestria. "What's this, How in bloody hell could anypony be banned from a wonderful world full of whimsy and ponies, Doctor let's go my curiosity is now peeked!" the eleventh said to the tenth. They opened the file and a button appeared, and they pressed it. At that moment the folder turned into a door that would lead on to a theater with a big screen. They sat down and observed all of the footage. "So according to this a pony turned this human into a pony." The tenth said to the eleventh "That is what it appears to be a rather strange game indeed." The eleventh replied to the tenth. "Oh look its the librarian pony, and that strange Lyra fellow with her friend Bon Bon." The tenth said to his surprise. "Hey it's the farm pony and it seems as if the main character is playing some sort of apple tree bucking game... now the apple pony is showing him the barn, and now..." the tenth doctor immediately fell silent "What am I looking at the the eleventh said?" In shock and in fear "Oh God I can't take this anymore BLOODY HELL LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!" the tenth screamed. "QUICK THE DOOR!" The eleventh suggested. They both rushed out of there and pressed the button again to turn the theater back into a folder. "So Doctor got anymore IDEAS." the tenth rhetorically said to the eleventh "No I think I will follow your lead now." The now scarred eleventh doctor replied while in a ball.

The Doctor's proceeded on through a door labeled "memories forgotten" where all the folders and files were out of there cabinets and mixed up. "Well this may take awhile." the eleventh doctor said. "What am I a bloody secretary this will take forever." the tenth whined.

MEEP STREAMERS P.O.V.

The Doctors spontaneously appeared in front of me "Well did you guys do it?" I asked. Instead of answering my question the eleventh Doctor starts going on about how "I have seen things no pony should ever see *sob* may Luna have mercy on anyone's soul who has seen that." "What?" I ask "Never mind that, we have saved his memory. It looks like he passed out." the tenth said. " Thank you both for saving my friends memory, eleventh you can go back to Canterlot now." I said as I gestured towards the door "Oh no we are still at the matter of discussing what you were going to do after Dusty got his memory back." The eleventh doctor told me unforgetful of what we had been discussing in the TARDIS. "There is nothing else to say Doctor you can not change my opinion." I argued. "Alright but when you come to your senses you can stay in my TARDIS if there is nowhere else to go. Goodbye Streamers, and goodbye to you me." the eleventh said as he went out the door.

I silently awaited for Dusty to awaken while the Doctor went out back to play with Dinky. Derpy returned to the house and as soon as she greeted me I heard "HOLY BUCKING CELESTIA I'M A PONY WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Well look at who has finally awoken." I joked as Dusty checked out his body and his wings. "Hey you look familiar do I know you?" He asked not recognizing me. "I'll give you a hint Dusty" /) I stuck my hoof out he looked at me very confused until he figured it out.

/)*(\

"BRO IT'S YOU!" He excitedly shouted " Yeah but calm down and look at who's behind me. Dusty shot me a confused look, but then walked behind me and saw the gray mare with derpy eyes. As soon as he laid his eyes on her his wings SHOT up faster than light and he blushed, and then Derpy blushed out of embarrassment because Dusty just had a wingboner right in front of her. "It's you it-it's really you Derpy hooves." He said so softly and sweetly . "Yeah Dustin it's me why are you acting so strange when I met you awhile ago." despite of what Derpy said Dusty only heard his name come from her. Dusty then fainted with his wings still perked up.

Derpy let out a little "EEP!" because Dusty just fainted. "Don't worry Derpy Dusty is fine, he just had a really bad dream where he wasn't a pony, and he missed it here. He is also on a sleep medication that has side-effects such as stimulation of hormones and narcolepsy." I falsely explained to the concerned gray mare. "Derpy I have to go, but before I do please give this envelope to Dusty when he wakes up." I said to Derpy as I handed the envelope to her. "By the way Derpy, please don't read it ." I called out as I headed out through the door.

"Alright the note explaining everything to him is now in his possession. Now I guess I'll head to the everfree forest" I said to myself, but on the way there was a filly on the ground crying, and I couldn't help but rush over to cheer her up. Once I was approaching her I asked "What's wrong little filly?" she replied by saying "My dolly tooth got caught on bush thorns when we were playing, but when I got here out this happened." she showed me the pony doll and the sight was pretty sad, the doll had buttons missing , cuts and thorns everywhere, and it had been missing so much of it's fluff. I did not know what to say to the filly, but eventually I told her that I would be able to fix it. She handed me the doll, and I asked her "Where is your home little filly?" she replied saying "Over there by that bakery." "I will come knocking on your door once I have fixed it okay, so go home." I said to her. "Okay thank you bye."

(This bucking sucks. I told her I would fix it, and I made a vow not too screw up the balance of the Universe so I can't go to the only mare that I know can fix it. (I don't have a choice do I.)

Once I arrived I knocked at the door of the boutique to see that the mare who opened the door was none other than the bearer of the element of generosity. (If I make a mistake giant space meatballs will eat and destroy everything in the Universe. "Good morrow fair lady I am Meep Streamers, and I have come to ask if you could fix this doll that a filly on the street showed me. She was very distraught, and I could'nt help but get her to be happy so I told her I would get it fixed. So could you please fix it I have somewhere to go and I'm afraid if I don't get there soon many bad things could happen." I explained in my brittish accent. "Well I suppose I could fix it, but it will take some time, and the way see it you don't have much time, you could always come pick it up." she told me. "Oh no I have time I'm just in a bit of a rush." I replied

"Oh very well then. The wait should be around an hour." she informed me. (Darn thats going to be awhile) "Thank you ever so much miss Rarity" I said still bummed out about the time I had to wait. She went back into the boutique, and then I realized something I'm starving right now, and I only have two bits.

I walked around ponyville trying to find a place that I could work at for a few day's, or just so I could make a quick bit. I saw a help wanted sign on a window and I rushed to it, to be greeted by a blue earth pony with pink eyes. I forgot why I was there and recognized the place as sugar cube corner. there was no sign Of Pinkie Pie so I figured I could spend my last bits on some food. "hello could I make a purchase of a chocolate cupcake please." I asked just as any other pony would have. "Of course dearie that will be 2 bits please." I paid and got a to go bag. As I was about too turn around I heard the door open I figured it was just another customer, until I heard say something horrible. She said "Hello Pinkie Pie." (buck Buck BUCK she may be my favorite pony but she's the only one willing to do something crazy when meeting a new pony in town like say throw a party, which is something that can not happen) Pinkie started saying "Hey are you new to tow-HEY LOOK A RAINBOW COVERED IN CHOCOLATE!" I screamed after I cut her off. "OH OHOHOH WHERE I LOOOVVVVEEE RAINBOWS!" She shouted as she looked through the window where I pointed.

I made it through the door, and in an alley way where I was safe. I then proceeded to eat my cupcake (which tasted like magic) and figure out how I would get money.

"YOU DECIVED ME AGAIN AND I WANT ANSWERS MEEEEEEEEP!"

(God not this again)


End file.
